Hermione and Bam A Jackass story
by Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness
Summary: Hermione is a member of the Jackass crew and has done most of the stunts with them outside of her time in Hogwarts though no one knows from school. So what happens when the Eighth year students of Hogwarts go on an overseas exchange where they stay around the jackass crew. Bam and Hermione Romance


Hermione is a member of the Jackass crew and has done most of the stunts with them outside of her time in Hogwarts so what happens when the others find out that she's not so boring and prim and bossy.

Bam and Hermione romance

"Lost again Potter," Ron cheers as me and Harry roll our eyes. We were sitting in a carriage with the rest of the eighth year students, heading toward America where we would be staying with the Jack ass crew. It was a kind of, an overseas exchange mixed with a muggle studies project.

After the defeat of Voldermort Headmistress McGonagall had decided that every student that had wanted to retake seventh year could if they wanted so that was why we were here. Thirty-three of us had returned. Twelve Gryffindor, nine Ravenclaw, seven Hufflepuff and five Slytherin.

"We'll be there in a few minutes so if you would like to get ready we will take you straight to your accommodation as soon as we stop," a voice says over the speaker. "Come on mate lets pack up before Hermione throws a hissy fit," Ron says looking at me. Ron and I hadn't worked out and he now couldn't say even one nice thing to me. Everyone had noticed it but as usual they had all picked him over me, well it didn't really matter as I was finally home.

"This way," McGonagall says motioning to a big bus that would be taking us to the hotel that we and the Jack ass crew would be staying. Harry and Ron sit together across from Dean and Seamus leaving me alone to grab a seat across from Malfoy and Blaise right beside Crabbe. Ignoring their sounds of disgust I pull out my mobile and cheek my massages. Seven missed calls and twenty-eight messages.

Grinning I close my phone about ten minutes later and stand as the bus stops, outside a nice hotel that the purebloods seem alright with. Jumping off the bus I grab my stuff and follow everyone inside anxious to get to my room and have a shower.

"Here's your room miss Granger," I'm told as I'm given the key before Headmistress leads everyone else away. "I can't wait to meet them," I hear Ron say to Harry and the others as they nod in agreement not even saying goodbye to me.

Sighing I move inside. No one had wanted to room with me so I had a whole kitchen bathroom etc. to myself. Making myself a coffee I then head to the bathroom where I jump into the shower.

Apply a thin layer of gloss, some eyeliner and mascara I then quickly go to my suitcase which sits on my bed which I unzip. Grabbing a black and dark blue bikini I pull that on before covering it with some red acid wash short shorts and one of my boys' shirts that I tie at the side. Slipping on some flip flops and sunnie's I grab my beach bag which has some sun block, a magazine and a towel in it before making my way toward the elevator.

Seven floors later I'm down in the reception area where I find everyone else waiting for the Jackass crew to turn up. They all each have they're swim wear on with nothing to cover it so when I walk down they all laugh at me and my apparent lack of swim wear. Rolling my eyes I head out toward the pool ignoring McGonagall yelling for me to get back inside and wait for the Boys.

Soon I'm sitting in a chair removing my top and shorts oblivious to the heated looks coming from everyone who has now also joined me, the Jackass crew with them.

One meet and greet later and they're all getting along well until the Crew start walking toward me, Ron and Harry with them. "Leave her she's probably daydreaming about homework," Ron says before adding some insulting things not realising everyone's looking at him.

One splash later followed by cheering I look up to see Jonny, Bam, Chris, Steve-O, Ryan, Wee Man, Preston, Dave and Ehren. "Mya," Steve-O cheers picking me up and hugging me before passing me round. Finally I come to stop at Bam who just holds me. "Hey Guys," I say smiling at them all.

"Now lovely Mya you wouldn't happen to know where my favorite shirt went would you I seem to recall a certain girl in this group went home with it," Bam says to me his eyes shining with mischief. "I have no idea what you're talking about BamBam," I say wriggling in his arms. "Liar," he yells as the guys cheer. "Ryan help," I yell as Bam walks toward the pool. "You're on your own Mya," Ryan chuckles. "Guys," I yell one last time before Bam drops me in the water.

"It's on," I yell swimming toward the edge once I break the surface. Heaving myself out unaware of the looks my arse is getting, I run toward Bam who I give a massive hug. "Water fight," the others yell as Bam picks me up and jumps in with me in his arms.

Jack ass Crew = Johnny Knoxville, Bam Margera, Chris Pontius, Steve-O, Ryan Dunn, Jason "Wee Man" Acuña, Preston Lacy, Dave England, Ehren McGhehey

Gryffindor = Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Ella Kurner, Justine Rayer, Kalei Jenkins, Konar Tawner.

Ravenclaw = Padma Patil, Michele Corner, Rodger Davies, Terry Boot, Kat Summers, Lisa Jolt, Trevor Berch, Kaylie Norner, Leo Wyler.

Hufflepuff = Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Rose Zeller, Zara Vertis.

Slytherin = Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Vincent Crabbe, Daphne Greengrass.


End file.
